Until the morning breaks us
by fluffyunicorn17
Summary: Shane has always loved Rick. And it was just a matter of time, until he wasn t able to hold his feelings back anymore. This time is now. Note: I m a German author. So please consider, that my grammar, spelling or whatever is not perfect! I hope you guys like it and I d appreciate any kind of feedback.


_The time before the apocalyps. Before the pain. The cruelty. The time in which Shane and Rick were just friends, no foes. In which Shane could counted on Rick and Rick on Shane. _

_It was the time in which Shane couldn´t hold back his feelings anymore._

It started raining as soon as Rick and I entered my appartment after a long, hard day full of work. I´ve always thought the life as police officer was exciting, but actually it´s not. The probably most exciting thing was, that we´ve had to look for a missing girl, but she just hasn´t found her way back home and we´ve found her within a few hours. But though the work seemed to kill me sometimes. I´ve thought about changing my job, working in a prison as a guard or whatever. But Rick has never wanted this and without Rick I won´t go anywhere. So actually he´s been the only thing that has made me stay in this goddamn place.

I was sartled out of my thoughts, as Rick asked for something to eat. "Jesus...are you hungry again?", I asked grinning. We´ve just stopped at McDonald´s on our way back from the sheriff department to get him a Cheeseburger, but Rick was always hungry. As long as I´ve known him he was the one who´s never had enough. I shuddered, thinking about the ambiguity of these words. Those fantasies came back again. Me and him in my bed, naked and sweat-soaked after we did IT several times. My cheeks have used to turn red when I´ve got these kinda thoughts. But now I´ve got used to it I guess. I´ve got used to hiding my feelings, my fantasies, my anxiety.

" ´Ya know me, Shane. I could eat the whole day long. Gimme some food, and I´ll love ´ya.", he answered, opening the fridge and getting some stuff out. "I´ll make me sandwich. You want one too?". He turned around and looked at me, raising one eyebrow as he always does, when he asks for something. "No thanks. I´m not hungry. But take whatcha want", I replied and smiled at him. He smiled back and it made my heart beating faster.

Sighing quietly I sat down on my old leather couch, which I got from my father, when leaving my parents house at the age of 19. I´ve wanted to live together with Rick, but one year before graduating high school he´s met Lori and prefered to live together with her instead. I remembered myself beeing angry and disappointed and I remembered Rick laying his arm around my shoulders, telling me that I was his best friend after all and that I´ll always be.

Rick put the sandwich on the small glass table in front of my couch and got rid of his dirty shoes, before he took place right next to me.

"Turn on the Tv!", he charged and poked my stormache. "What about "turn on the Tv, please?", huh?", I answered seriously, trying not to grin. But he saw through me and started laughing. "You can´t kid me, Walsh. Not anymore.". I laughed along, reached for the remote control and handed it to him. "Watch what you want. I don´t mind.", I said and shrugged my shoulders, as I started to play around with the tag coming out of the neck of my best friend´s shirt.

"Well okay.", Rick said and turned on a football game. I smiled. Football was a thing, that has always united us. We´ve played in the same team at Middle-and Highschool and today we liked to joke about how important we´ve felt. And while Rick has fallen for Lori at the age of 15, I´ve started to watch him under the shower after training. I remembered how ashamed I´ve been. How unnormal and strange I´ve felt. I´ve wanted to talk with him about my sexuality so badly, but I´ve never dared. I´ve always feared, that it´ll ruin our friendship. I´ve faked all the stories ´bout my girlfriends, my one-night-stands, just so he won´t suspected anything. But what I wanted, what I really wanted, has always been my best friend.

While I was lost in these thoughts, I examined him inconspicously. The beautiful blue eyes were following every move on Tv, while he ate his sandwich. As he wrapped his lips around it, I almost started drewling. I imagined my cock replacing the sandwich, beeing shoved in Rick´s hot, warm mouth. I shivered and Rick gave me a worried look. "Are you fine? It´s cold in here, ain´t it? I´ll close the window!", he proposed. Without letting my say anything, he stood up to close the windows.

Rick came back and sat down again, eating the last bite of his sandwich. A luxurious noise came out of his mouth, as he leaned back.

I didn´t want to say anything, but the game was pissing me off. The guys with too much muscles, the moderator who was totally overacting and last but not least the fact, that Rick didn´t pay attention to me. I wanted to turn off the Tv to talk to Rick, but I didn´t want to anger him either. Once again it felt like he could read my mind. "The game is boring.", he said and turned the Tv off. I raised one eyebrow, looking at him in disbelief.

If Rick called a football game boring, then there was something wrong.

"Dude, what´s the matter? You´d never disclaim a football game.". Rick sighed and looked down on his hands, which he´s folded in his lap. "It´s Lori.", he answered. " `Ya know, I love her. But I´m not sure ´bout her feelings towards me. In the last time she´s never stayed at home at the weekends, she´s not wanted Sex, she´s never told me, that she loves me. But when I´ve asked for a reason she´s always pretended like everything´s fine, but I know it´s not. I don´t know, it´s killing me...".

This weird feeling, I´ve known so well, came back again. On the one hand I felt sorry for my best friend, because I knew how much he loves Lori. But on the other hand, deep down in my heart, I relished hearing about the problems. Because then there maybe was a tiny chance for me to be with Rick.

"Do you think it´s because of another guy?", I asked and acted innocently, but I wanted him to believe in that. I wanted him to write Lori off, like she´s done so many times with him before. I wanted to take him in my arms, wanted to console him. But the way Rick looked at me now. almost broke my heart. "Do you really think so?", he whispered with tears shining in his eyes.

"I-It was just a guess, ´ya know. I don´t wanna judge anyone for anything. I was just...wondering.", I mumbled back and shrugged my shoulders. I wasn´t able to look at him, in those blue eyes filled with tears. For how long haven´t I seen him cry? The moment Lori´s broken up with him first? The day his beloved grandmother´s died? I didn´t know. But in the moment, in which my best friend wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, pressing his body against mine crying, I stopped caring.

I just took him in my arms, held him tightly and rocked him as long as he needed it.

I noticed my shirt getting wet from his tears, but it didn´t bother me. My hand stroked through his fluffy hair, while I whispered consoling words in his ear. It was one of those moments I´ve missed. A moment in which I was his place to run to, his shoulder to lean on. And I loved it.

I didn´t know how much time passed, but somewhen Rick looked up to me and let me wipe away his tears gently. I knew it was wrong thinking so, but I loved how vulnerable he was right now. His eyes turned even bluer and were looking absoloutly stunning right now, his body was still slightly trembling, his strong hands desperately clung to my shirt.

"Is it better now?", I asked, caressing his cheek with my thumb. He nodded and tried smiling. "Thank you Shane. For everything you´ve ever done for me". His warm breath grazed my face and I got goosepumps. "No problem. I´m always there for you, ´ya hear me? When you need me, I´ll be there.", I replied and smiled. The look on his face changed, as soon as I spoke out these words and suddenly, I felt his hand nestling to my unshaved cheek.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?", he mumbled and let his thumb sliding over my stubbles down to my lips, where he stopped for a second. He took a deep breath, before I felt the rough skin of his finger on the sensitive, thin skin of my lips. Rick avoided to look in my eyes, but I couldn´t take my eyes off of him. For a second he looked at me, unsure about what to do now. I carefully took his head in my big hands and slowly came closer to Rick, giving him the chance to say stop. He didn´t.

He took his thumb away and replaced it with his lips. It was a kiss so sweet and shy and hot like I´ve always imagined it. It felt like a fever in my body, filling me up with hot, pure lust. I grapped his shoulders and pulled him closer, as the kiss got more passionate. Our lips moved against each other, our tongues were fighting. He wrapped his arms around me, pushed me back against the couch and kneeled over my lap. Just for a moment I interrupted the kiss. "Rick...", I mumbled. "Are you sure, that you want his? I won´t be able to stop, if we go any further.". I blushed, as I noticed that my cock was already hard.

He swallowed, but then he nodded. "I want it.", he whispered. "I want everything of you. I need it, Shane.". I shivered and he pressed his lips on mine again. Getting more and more excited, I let my hands sliding over his perfect body. I wanted to feel every little piece of him. Impatiently I got him undressed, until he only wore his tight briefs. I couldn´t stop looking at him, because his body was what I called perfection. Slowly and carefully, as if Rick could break with every touch, I explored the naked skin, let my fingers feeling the muscles, the hairs, all the scars, that were leftovers from our highschool sportscareer. I didn´t really care much about why Rick wanted this all of sudden. Why beeing touched by his best friend was okay for him now. I didn´t mind, because as long, as he enjoyed it, everything was fine.

His eyes examined me and as I looked up, I couldn´t really construed his facial expression and the look in his eyes. Fear. Desire. Confusion maybe. All mixed up with the true, deep blue of his eyes. "Are you fine, Grimes?", I asked, letting my breath touching his face. He closed his eyes for a second and nodded. "As long as you´re with me, everything´s fine, right?". "Right.", I whispered and smiled at him.

With a shy look at me, he started to take my shirt off. I heard him panting for breath, while his fingers slided over my muscular body, the smooth skin and my nipples. Gosh...it felt fucking good.

I grabbed his body and pushed it against the back of my couch. My boner pressed against his crotch and I noticed, that he was hard too. I had to grin and Rick blushed. Slowly I started moving and rubbed our increasingly hard cocks against each other. We both moaned and Rick burried his face in the space between my neck and my shoulder. His hot breath felt wonderful and perfectly right on my naked skin, as I got rid of his boxershorts. I gasped, seeing his whole, naked body. I stared at him like a fucking idiot and wasn´t able to do something.

"Shane...", he mumbled. "Don´t look at me like this. It´s embarrassing.".

I grinned naughtyly. I´ve never known my partner could be so shy. "Tell me, how do I look at you?". He was overextended and looked at me helpless first, but as he got his speech back, he took mine away.

"Your glance is full of...desire. L-like...like my body is satisfying you without doing anything. I barely touched you and you´re rock-hard...". His words echoed in my head. He was so true!

He always could´ve seen through me so easily. "Thats why...to me you´re beautiful", I answered honestly. I wasn´t able to hold back my feelings any longer. I´ve done it for long enough and sooner or later, he´ll probably find out anyway. "Ever since we´ve met, no one was so beautiful to me. And...I might love you Rick.". Now I was the one who´s cheeks were turning firing red.

Rick looked shocked, suprised but...happy. "No one have ever called me beautiful. And Shane, I´m...I´m sorry for never noticing your feelings.", he mumbled. I raised my eyebrows. "You´re not the one who has to apologize for anything. Expect for stealing my heart.", I answered smerking. He giggled, but in the next second, he turned serious again. "I love you. But as my best friend, my brother. But still my body aches for you. And sometimes I want you more than anything else in this fucking cruel world. I want you next to me.", he whispered. Did that really happen? I was afraid of dreaming. But Rick´s lips on mine all of sudden weren´t a dream. And I started realizing.

With all of our passion and our desire, our lips and tongues were fighting. His hands were nervously trying to open my belt and my pants. Gently I took his hands and layed them on my shoulders, to open up the pants myself. In that quick moment in which I got up from the sofa, I already missed the heat of his body, his breath, his smell. I hurried with getting undressed, until I stood in front of him completely naked.

His eyes were wide open, as they were staring at me. Rick examined my whole body and took a deep breath.

The lust in his glance made me want him even more, but I saw that he was ashamed. But I wanted to do things with him he couldn´t has imagined by now. And I wanted him to be completly shameless for what I was going to do with him. I licked my lips and let my fingers sliding over his cock tenderly. Rick shuddered and wrapped his arms around my, held on to me like I was his fucking lifesafer.

I took his cock in my hand, squeezed it, teased it. The view was legendary, as he threw his head back moaning. "Fuck!", I hissed. "Goddamn, Rick. You´re so hot...".

My lips touched his smooth neck. I fondled the bare skin with my lips, my tongue, even with my teeth until a small part of the skin was coloured in a mix between blue and red.

He examined me and I tried to figure out, why he was staring at me so strangely. "Whats the matter?", I asked and stroked his short hair behind his ear gently. "It´s nothing.", he answered. Wrapping his arms around my strong neck, he started to kiss me again. His kiss was almost desperate and I was overwhelmed by the intensity. His hands slighted down my naked back and then, in a careful, shy way, over my ass.

I interrupted the kiss and gasped. My forehead leaned on his´, while his hands were exploring my bare skin.

His touches were gentle and a bit timid. I noticed how he held himself back, because he was ashamed and I finally wanted him to get rid of this stupid reservation. Without thinking too much about what I was doing, I grapped his wrists, pinned them together above his head on the wall and kissed him almost brutally. I couldn´t hold back myself any longer and I felt that Rick couldn´t either. An appetent noise escaped his throat and I didn´t stop kissing him. My lungs needed air, but I didn´t care. Rick´s hands digged into my short hair, pulled on it, pulled me closer to him. In all of the passion, our teeth hit each other, but we just grinned and kept on kissing each other.

Gasping for breath, we interrupted the kiss. His cheeks were flushed, as my thumb slided over his lips, which were wet and blood-red, because of the kiss.

His lips closed around my finger, he sucked on it and looked at me so innocent and cute, that my cock begged for attention even more. "You´re driving me crazy, Grimes!", I gasped and he leered. Fucking beast! He´d finally shook off his insecurity and I loved it. "Then what are you waiting for?", he asked cheekily. I thought about my answer throughly, then bent forward and layed my lips on his ear."For you to begging me to suck you off...", I whispered, with a deep, shivering voice. He moaned.

"Then...gimme head. Please. I can´t hold back, Shane. And you can either.". I closed my eyes for a second, relishing his words, which were echoing through my mind.

I wanted him to lose his mind completly. I wanted to tease him. I let go of his hands and kissed a way down his slightly hairy chest to his stormach. My tongue found it´s way inside of his belly-button, tickled him, made him moan and gasp.

As I reached his crotch, I stopped for a second and stared on the boner. Again I wondered, if I was dreaming but would a dream feel so good? So real? Right now, Rick was the only thing I wanted. My anxiety was bigger than ever. Even though I´ve thought, that that´s impossible.

I raised my head and looked at him. Without taking my eyes off of him, I took the tip in my mouth, tasting his salty precum. His nails burried in the soft leather of the couch and his hips stretched further towards me.

I enjoyed having the might over his pleasure, beeing able to decide either to release him or to tease him longer. I let his cock sliding into my mouth deeper and deeper, until I almost had it all in. Rick breathed faster, he was shivering, almost melting. I started moving my head up and down without loosening my lips around his hard dick. A deep, rough and quivering noise escaped his mouth. Damn it, his moaning was legendary!

My own cock literally screamed for beeing touched, but I held myself back. I was good in controlling my body and my lust, ever since I´ve fallen for Rick and the thoughts about him and his body have controlled my mind all the time.

"Shane...Shane...", he whispered, reaching out for my hand on his thigh. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. My tongue teased his glans, teased the tiny whole in the middle and then it slided down his cock, playing with his balls. With every move, with every tease, Rick squeezed my hand tighter. I could feel how he fighted the urge to come and his desperation turned me on.

With a wide grin I grapped his legs, spreaded them and pushed them closer to Ricks sweat-soaked body. For a second I enjoyed this stunning view. He seemed to be so helpless and defenseless and I didn´t know why, but it turned me on in a way, I´ve never been turned on before.

"What are you doing?", he asked with a barely hearable voice. I didn´t like the way he looked at me at all, because it was fearfull and indecisive. I took his head between my paws and leaned my forehead on his. Feeling his warm, nervous breath on my face, my cock starved for attention again.

"You can say stop, ´ya hear me? Don´t worry, I won´t let anything happen, that you don´t like.", I answered, confirming my promise with a soft, sweet kiss. There it was again. This fever inside my body, heating up, until it felt like my body was in flames. I wrapped my arms around his muscular but oh so tender body and pressed him against mine. It felt like losing my mind and the control and on the other hand, it felt like I´d never lose my anxiety for this man.

His lips left mine, but then they appeared next to my ear. "This is amazing, Shane. I´ve never thought someone could make me feel so good. I don´t want to miss a single thing tonight, so do with me whatever you want. I´ll follow and I´ll love it.". His smoky voice got me goosepumps, as it resonated in my mind. "What an amazing, seductive promise. I want every fucking piece of your body man.", I said and I gave him another kiss, before two of my fingers replaced my tongue in his mouth. "Suck them nice and wet, like you´d do with my cock.", I charged and he closed his eyes, sucking on my digits like I ordered. His tongue slipped through the space between my middle-and my indexfinger, it wrapped around them and made them wet.

I shuddered, as he pulled his head back and grabbed my wrist, to kiss my fingertips gently. I stared at him. At my friend, who became my best friend. At my best friend, who became my secret crush, when we were both 15. But will he also become my lover?

Hell, no!, I reproached myself. I didn´t want to overreact again. I didn´t even want to think about that, because the fear of dissapointment was to big. It has always been like this. In all these years, I´ve told myself that Rick will never want me. That he´s straight and happy with Lori. I´ve done it to avoid beeing dissapointed in the end, because I believed in it too much.

And yeah, it has hurt too, but I fooled myself by thinking I´ve been strong enough. I´ve pretended my muscular arms would represent my inner strength too, but they´ve never done. I´ve always seemed to be strong and actually, I am and was. But Rick is what has always made me weak. So as now. When I looked at him, at his flushed cheeks, the angelic smile I knew so fucking well, I got weak. It wasn´t a physical weakness, but he just blew my mind away. The weakness bothered me. And it bothered me so much, that I pulled my hand back and kissed him roughly.

He kissed me back right away. No reservation, no questioning. Just pure passion and arousal. I shoved my fingers in his mouth one last time, before I kissed him again.

My hand found it´s way between his legs. Only for a second they slided over his hard, wet cock and made Rick moan. I fondled his balls, his buttcheeks and finally my digits ran through his buttcrack, over his rim. Rick stopped kissing me and gasped, as he burried his nails in the soft flesh of my hips. I growled. The sweet pain felt good and it made me go further, made me tease his rim more directed. I massaged it with my wet fingertips, I loosened it and, and this was the best thing, I made Rick moan. He moaned and gasped, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and pressed his bristly cheek against mine.

"Shane...oh fuck man...for heavens´sake, don´t stop! ´ya hear me?", he begged, his voice was muffled by my neck. I smirked. "Who the hell would I be, if I´d stop right now?". "A motherfucking stubborn bastard. But that´s what you actually are.", he answered and giggled. I snorted. "Shut up or I´ll make ´ya by shoving my dick inside your mouth!", I hissed and heard him moan, before I kissed him ruthless.

Without thinking too much about it, I shoved my middlefinger in his ass. I moaned as I felt the tightness of this man´s ass. Rick moaned louder, he almost screamed, threw his head back and gasped my name.

Oh Fuck.

Oh Shit.

God, help me!

This man was so fucking sexy, that I could barely stand it. A second finger pierced the slight resistence of his musclering. The view right now was...perfect. I couldn´t describe it in any other way. Rick seemed, like he´d lost the control over his body and like he´d given it to me instead.

With every moan he said _take me._

With every touch he said _I want you._

With every look he said _I need you._

And I was more than willing to give him, what he was asking for.

I moved my fingers roughly, worked them deep inside slowly, where I spreaded them like scissors. It seemed like he´d forgotten how to breath. He gasped for air, as his moaning became louder and even more intensive. His taut body coiled up beneath me, his hands held on to my arms desperately, like they were the only hold for him right now.

His eyes were closed all the time, but suddenly he opened them up and looked at me. And I knew, that he wanted me with every piece of his stunning body. He didn´t have to tell me. I just knew.

"Gimme a second, will ´ya?", I mumbled more to myself and got up. Sliding over the sleek parquet, I hurried into the bathroom to get some lube, which I´d always kept in my medicine cabinet above my sink. Just in case.

When I came back, Rick spreaded out his arms and wrapped them around me, as soon as I was close enough. Finally I could feel the heat of his body again and it made me feel comfortable and safe. Rick took the lube and scattered the clear and cold gel on his digits. He grabbed my dick and I startled for a second, but it turned into pure pleasure, as he began stroking it. As quick as his hand appeared it was gone again. I took the lube and scattered a generous amount of it on his rim and pushed my fingers in, just for a second, just to feel the tightness again. Rick whimpered in eagerness and I didn´t want to tease him longer. Besides, my body was screaming for our union as well.

One last time I stroke over his cheek and kissed him gently, before I let my cock pierce through his rim slowly. I was close to his face. I wanted to see his expressions, feel his breath, hear him moan. And hell, I did!

Only the tip was in and Rick almost cracked of lust. And I did too. He whined and whimpered. I read pain in his expressions, but most of all pleasure. "Grimes...are you doing good?". No answer. Just a kiss full of desperation, lust, passion and abandonment. And while he kissed me, he relaxed. I shoved my dick deeper inside, all the way down to the base. Our moans were muffled by the kiss, but I could still hear him. I didn´t only see his arousal, I could even hear it.

Mother of god. No one have ever felt so good before. And the way I felt his inside with my fingers, was nothing against the way I felt it around my cock. I wasn´t close to Rick. Not besides him. I was _in him._ And once in my life I felt like beeing an essential part of someone.

He turned his head away, shut his eyes and breathed heavily, like he tried to breath away the pain. I didn´t move, I wanted to make it easier for him. I just stood still, even if it was hard for me, kissing his neck, his shoulders, his ears. Even though my best friend could be pretty pervert sometimes, I knew he was kinda romantic. I´ve never been like that, but for him I tried. "Baby, are you fine? You´re amazing. I love you, Grimes.", I whispered in his ears. These words came deep down from my heart and I´ve always aborted them, but not today. Today I wanted to try my best and be as romantic as it was possible for me.

His cheeks were flushed, as he looked at me again. For a second I hoped, he would say these three words back. But he didn´t. "I´m fine. And now move. Thrust in me, blow my mind away.", he wheezed. I bit my lip, grapped his legs and spreaded them widely. Looking down, I saw my cock filling his ass up. It almost flew over. This put me over the edge. I lost the tiny rest of control in me and I growled animalisticly. I grapped Rick´s hips to hold him in place and pulled my cock out completely, before I shoved every inch inside of him. He screamed. He whimpered. His nails scratched over my back, leaving marks on me. I grinned and repeated it a few times, until I lifted his ass and startet to pound in him in a steady rhythm.

Hard and deep and reckless. But passionate. That was important for me. I bent over him and looked in his eyes, as we both headed towards our orgasms. He was screaming and moaning. Obviously I´ve never seen him like that before, but it was better and hotter, than I´ve imagined.

With his arms wrapped around me tightly, I felt safe. Suddenly he twitched heavily, he threw his head back and screamed my name. "Rick!", I cried, burrying my nails in his soft skin, as he also got tighter around me.

I forgot to thrust in him. I was all overwhelmed by the intensity, by the tension around us. Still it seemed, like my screamed name echoed in the room. Rick seemed to be far away from here. He shivered, gasped, whimpered. What was it? "Hit that spot again Walsh, please.", he begged with a quivering voice. My cheeks flushed. _That spot._ He grapped my hips and pushed my inside deeply and slowly and teared his eyes open. With a muted moan, he sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around my neck, beeing even closer to me.

I felt his breath on my smooth chest and grapped around his body to hold him in place. "S-Shane...whatcha doing to me? I-I´m so close to cum. Let´s cum together, okay?", he whispered and I could just nod. The perfection of this man overwhelmed me, every day anew.

Keeping the slow but steady rhythm, I thrusted in him. I tried different angles, until he cried again bloodcurdlingly. I moaned with him. Not the tightness alone pleasured me, it was him. His reactions, his voice, his lust. I tried to hit that spot with every thrust. And I did. And Rick went crazy. I couldn´t keep the slow rhythm anymore, I finally wanted to cum. Stroking his dick, I thrusted in him. I worked him hard and with all the power I´d left. It didn´t took long, until the climax overruned us with an unbelivable intensity. For the last time I shoved my cock all inside him and squeezed his dick, feeling his warm cum in the palms of my hand. I screamed Rick´s name, loudly and inordinately and skeeted inside of him.

My trained arms gave in and I placed my body next to Rick´s, pulling him in my arms and on my chest. He sighted satisfiedly and hugged me, purring like a little kitty. Absoloutely exhausted but happy, I ran my fingers through his messy hair and inhaled the scent. It smelled like sex. Like good, rough sex between two men. And like Rick. Pure and unchanged Rick. "Don´t go. Stay here over night. You told me Lori´s out with her girls, so she ain´t come home tonight. So you don´t have to either.", I mumbled in his damp hair.

"I don´t mind what she´s doing and where she is. All I want is to spend the night with you, if you´ll let me.", he answered and smirked slightly. I grinned. "How could I refuse, huh?". I stood up and picked him up. "I´m even carrying you ´round, see?". I grinned and carried him to the bedroom to throw him on my bed. Kneeling over his muscular body, I knew, that the night just began...


End file.
